Here we go again
by Rogue- Assassin girl
Summary: The Rookies are all grown up. They are the new training officers and their old TOs are now all detectives. This doesn't seem that complicated until new rookies come into play: their children. How could it be possible that their kids get into even more trouble than they ever did?
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I have recently fallen in love with Rookie Blue and i wondered what their kids would be like..much more trouble than them i think ;) Hope you enjoy.**

**Chapter 1**

"Em, get up! We need to go!" Emma rolled her eyes, amused at the insistent pounding on the door to her apartment.

"It's unlocked, Leo!" She called back, busying herself in the kitchen with making coffee. "You know, you are worse than my parents, Nash. They only called to make sure I was up. You, on the other hand, are more persistent." Her chocolate-brown doe eyes looked at him as he joined her in the kitchen. She could not deny that her best friend was attractive. Women were always swooning over him with his flawless cocoa brown skin, deep brown eyes, tall build, and charming smile. Even in just old jeans and a plain blue tee shirt he looked great.

"Just figured you'd like a ride to work, Swarek." Leo retorted. "Of course you aren't even ready to go yet." He added, not at all shocked. She was still wearing the gray tank top and navy shorts that she slept in and her hair was down in loose messy long dark curls around her face. He was awarded with her cute dimpled smile at his comment.

"Fine, you finish making coffee while I get ready. You do realize we have over an hour until parade, right?" Emma said, padding towards her bedroom. She shut the door most of the way behind her.

"It's better to be early than late." He poured the coffee into travel mugs for the two of them and leaned against the counter as he waited for her.

"If you wanted to be early you shouldn't have come to pick me up. I do have a car you know." She joked. She undressed quickly and slid on jeans along with an off the shoulder purple top. "I'm decent." Emma called out, letting him know he could join her now. He leaned against the door frame and watched as she slid on sneakers and gathered her hair in a bun.

"Us rooks have to stuck together. Plus I'm good moral support which I'm sure you could use on this fine morning."

"I think you are the one who needs the support." She retorted, bemused. She enjoyed their playful banter just as much as he did.

"Very funny, Swarek. Let's get a move on, copper!"

* * *

"-do exactly as your training officer tells you and…Abby? Are you even listening to me?" Gail questioned, taking her eyes off the road for a second to glance at her daughter. Abigail snapped out of her current thoughts and tucked her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Um yeah. Listen to TO. Got it." Abby repeated, her green eyes returning to gazing out the window.

"What's up with you today? I'm trying to help you and you keep tuning me out." Abby bit her cheek and leaned her head back to the headrest.

"Nothing. I'm a Peck, right? I'm a natural-born cop." She stated, sarcasm dripping into her normally cheerful voice.

"Abigail-"

"Don't 'Abigail' me. You know how everyone will look at me- same way they looked at you when you first started. Why couldn't you have given me dad's last name?" The younger Peck ranted, using her hands for emphasis as she spoke.

"Things with your dad are.. complicated. I already told you that."

"Whatever." Abby mumbled, crossing her arms over her chest and angling herself towards the window. Great start to her first day. Just fantastic.

* * *

"I could totally scream kidnap right now." Charlotte joked as William led her outside from her house with his hand covering her eyes.

"Chill out, Best."

"Learn to stop being a jokester, Epstein." She shot back at him, causing him to chuckle.

"I'm comic relief. You are supposed to like me."

"Uh huh, sure. Are we almost there yet?"

"No patience at all." He chided. Once William reached her driveway he removed is hand and a huge grin plastered on her face.

"Christian!" Charlotte ran to Diaz and crashed into him full force, hugging him tightly. "I knew you wouldn't quit on us. I knew it!" Christian smiled and wrapped her up in his arms.

"Guess I just couldn't stay away. I just have to brush all those doubts aside."

Don't doubt yourself, dude. You did great at the academy." William cut in. Charlotte released Christian and grabbed her bag from William.

"You've got nothing to worry about." She assured her friend.

"Says the girl whose parents could dig her out of any hole she gets in. Your dad is a sergeant and your mom is one of the lead homicide detectives." Christian admonished.

"If I need to take a chill pill, you need to take two." Charlotte said, putting her hand on her hip. The soft breeze whipped strands of her black hair away from her face.

"She's not going to get special treatment. Neither will we or Emma and Leo. Abby.. I don't know. Just because we have parents who are cops doesn't mean we won't be treated like any other rookies." William said. He dragged his hand through his sandy brown shaggy hair. It was much less professional looking than Christian's shorter medium brown locks.

"They will be training us though. I hope to god I do not get Abby's mom as my TO. She is scary as hell." William and Charlotte both laughed at Christian.

"She's not that bad." William replied, earning himself a cocked eyebrow from the other male rookie. "Ok maybe she is kind of scary."

"Come on, boys. My dad is not going to be happy if we are late."

"Right you are, Char."

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think so that I know if I should continue or not. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

_An: Wow! Thanks so much for all the reviews, follows, and favorites! I really did not expect so many people to like the story, so thanks you :) I know there was some confusion about who each kid's parents are. That will be cleared up in this chapter more but I've also made a list so that it will be easier for everyone. Congrats to **Goggiebe** for getting it right :)_

**Emma Swarek: Sam Swarek and Andy McNally**

**Leo Nash: Traci Nash and Dex**

**Abigail Peck: Gail Peck and Nick Collins**

**Charlotte Best: Noelle Williams and Frank Best**

**Christian Diaz: Chris Diaz and Denise**

**William Epstein: Dov Epstein and Chloe Price**

_Chapter 2_

Even though Emma and Leo were the first to leave they were the last to get to Precinct 15.

"Told you. You make me late wherever we go."

"We are not late. we still have 15 minutes to get changed around and get to Parade. Oh wait, let me guess. It takes longer than that to make yourself all pretty?"

"Shut it, Swarek." Leo and Emma got out of the car and walked towards the building, continuing to banter.

"Do you know how to tie a tie yourself or do I need to do that for you?" Emma continued, knowing fully well she would get on his nerves eventually. Leo punched at her shoulder but she easily dodged, laughing.

"They are clip-ons but I can can tie ties just fine."

"Sure you can." Leo couldn't help but shake his head at her antics.

"Em, Leo, what took you guys so long to get here?" Sam Swarek asked as the two walked inside. Traci and Andy stood beside him, both also curious.

"It was Emma's fault." Leo answered.

"Everything is _always _my fault." Emma quipped, including a dramatic eye roll.

"You got that right."

"Go get ready, you two." Traci said, smiling. Leo flashed a smile back at his mom and gave Emma's shoulder a squeeze before walking off.

"You ok, Em?" Andy asked her daughter. She reached out and tucked a stray stand of hair behind Emma's ear.

"Yeah. Just peachy." Sam kissed the top of her head and gently pushed her in the direction of the women's locker room.

"You'll be fine, kiddo."

* * *

Gail was already changed into her uniform before Abby even started to get changed. Abby watched her mom leave then sank down onto a bench and held her head in her hands.

" 'Morning, Peck." Charlotte greeted, glancing over at Abby.

"I'm not really in the mood, Best." Abby muttered in reply. She hated being so rash to her friend but she really was not in the mood for pleasantries.

"Alright." Charlotte held up her hands in surrender. She finished getting ready and left the locker room, leaving Abby alone again. Abby stood and put on her uniform. Using the mirror for guidance, she straightened her tie. The image the mirror reflected back to her was nearly the exact replica of her mother. Same blonde hair. Same pale skin. Same slender figure. Same eyes though hers personally were more green than blue. No one could tell who her father was by looking at her. She was her daddy's girl though. Nick was a hero in her eyes. He always had been. Her mother didn't let her see him that often though. But now that she was working at 15 she could see him whenever she wanted. Abby never quite understood her parents' relationship. She knew it was always on again- off again. They did love each other and they did love her but there had always been something that held them back. Her dad had always tried so hard to make things work with her mom. That she knew. He wanted them to be a happy family. Gail always pushed him away though. Maybe she was just scared. Abby shook her head. She did not have time for this right now. She stood and left the locker room. Time to roll.

* * *

"Leo! Nice of you to join us, man!" William said as Leo walked into the men's locker room. He clapped him on the shoulder, getting a fist bump in return.

"I picked up Emma this morning." He explained, causing knowing grins all around.

"She is not a morning person." Christian commented.

"Oh, that I know. She just needs lots of coffee." Leo tossed his things in a locker before putting on his uniform.

"This is going to be an awesome day. Full on action. Real world stuff."

"You are a little too excited for this early in the morning." Leo shot back at William.

"Admit it. You guys are just as excited as I am. We are cops now."

"Rookie cops." Leo corrected, standing up from tying his shoes. "We get all the crappy jobs."

"It'll get better. Stop being such a pessimist." Christian cut in. He nodded to the other guys and exited the room. His feet carried him to an empty conference room where he sat down and slowly let out the breath he had held. Well this is it. Ready or not. His new life as a cop was beginning. But was he really ready for this? His head snapped towards the doorway when he heard a knock.

"Hey. Thought I might find you here." Chris said, taking a seat beside his son.

"I needed some time to clear my head before the day really starts." Christian said, His hands nervously smoothed down his tie.

"No need to be nervous. You'll be ok." His dad clearly had taken notice of his nervous tell. His brown eyes turned to him.

"What if I'm not ready yet? What if i screw up?" He finally said, letting out what really was troubling him.

"You are a rookie. You are going to make mistakes just as the others will too. You just need to learn from your mistakes. No one is perfect, Christian."

"I know, dad. Thanks."

"Come on, bud. Parade is going to start any minute."

"Look out world. Here comes the new rookies of 15." Christian murmured, following after Chris.

* * *

"I would like to welcome all the new rookies to 15th Division." Frank Best began, looking out over the rookies, officers, training officers, and detectives gathered in the room.

"Officers Abigail Peck, William Epstein, Christian Diaz, Charlotte Best, Leo Nash, and Emma Swarek." Emma's name was called just as she slid into a seat to the right of Leo. Frank made no comment on this, letting it slide for the moment. Applause filled the room in welcome of the new additions.

"Each rookie will be paired with a training officer to oversee their progress. Abigail Peck, you are partnered with Officer Andy McNally." Andy looked over at Abby with a smile. She and Gail have actually been becoming better friends plus the fact that Nick was a very good friend of hers. She didn't mind the fact that she was paired with Abby as long as the young Peck respected and listened to her. Abby gave her a nod of acknowledgment before turning back around. A nod was better than nothing.

"William Epstein, you are with Officer Nick Collins." William saluted Nick earning a smirk in return. Nick didn't think he would have any problems with Dov and Chloe's kid. It should be an interesting partnership.

"Christian Diaz and Officer Gail Peck." Christian swallowed and stole a glance at Gail. The ice queen met his gaze. She even smiled. Boy he hoped he would survive this. His luck could not have been any worse. He knew Gail was a great cop. He did not doubt her skills. She was just.. he could not event think of the right words to describe her. Gail knew fully well that Christian was scared of her. This was going to be fun.

"Charlotte Best and Officer Chris Diaz." Charlotte waved at Chris. She was glad to have gotten him. She liked the fact that Chris was more of a "by the book" officer like she hoped to be. Chris nodded to Frank and Noelle, who stood beside her husband. He would take good care of their little girl.

"Leo Nash and Officer Dov Epstein." Leo and Dov gave each other an air high-five. Traci chuckled at the display. She had no worries about her son with Dov. The two would make a good team.

"And finally Emma Swarek and Officer Chloe Price." Chloe and Emma smiled warmly in greeting. Emma found Chloe interesting. She was different from the other officers. She had her own way of doing things. Emma found that to be good inspiration since she knew her parents ( her father in particular) were in a way like Chloe. Andy and Sam's eyes met. It wasn't that they didn't trust Chloe. It was that at times Price could be.. reckless. They did not want their daughter to be like that. Emma noticed the wordless exchange between her parents.

"Relax." She mouthed to them. They over reacted sometimes.

"Now that that business is out-of-the-way, make sure to check out the assignments for the day. Before I free all of you, any of the rookies' parents remember what I told them on their first day here?" Frank said, smile blooming on his face. The TO's and Traci smiled in remembrance.

"Serve, protect, and don't screw up!"

* * *

_AN: I know this was basically another introductory chapter but it needed to be done. Next chapter we get to some action and of course some rookie mistakes! Leave me some feedback please :) Hope you are all enjoying. Anyone have a favorite rookie so far? Oh, and before i forget to mention it, some of the couples do have other children who are younger/older. They will be introuduced at different points of the story. Just thought i'd say that. Some couples do only have one kid though._


	3. Chapter 3

An: Thanks again for all the reviews, favorites, and follows. A reviewer brought up the fact that Oliver and his family were not mentioned yet. Don't worry I already had Oliver written in this chapter and his family will make an appearance soon. As for the questions about Chloe brought up, she is a new character on the show so we don't really know much about her yet. But *spoiler alert if you didn't read about Chloe's character yet* she is Frank's god-daughter so she is a pretty important person. Plus by the way she was described she seems different from the others and i wanted someone like that to train Emma. On another note, i did this chapter differently than the last two. I skipped ahead and am doing flashbacks to explain things. You will understand once you read it. Sorry this update took a while, my life has been pretty busy lately. Thanks for the patience.

I keep forgetting to put a disclaimer so here it is: I do not own Rookie blue, though I wish I did. I only own my OCs.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

3 hours later...

"Sammy! Sammy!" Oliver yelled out as he entered Precinct 15. Blood dripped down the side of his face but he could not wipe it away since he was holding someone in his arms.

Sam heard his name called out and rushed over to Oliver.

"Emma! What happened? Why isn't she at the hospital? Why aren't you at the hospital?" Sam took his daughter from his friend's arms and carried her into his office. He laid her down softly on a couch and brushed her hair back from her face. Oliver walked over to Sam and put his hand on his shoulder.

"Brother, Andy is gone. So is Abby."

"What in hell happened?" Sam said, starting to lose his temper.

"Emma was the only one who really saw." Oliver answered. "She ran off towards where her mom went when we heard a scream. I was about to follow her and someone knocked me out cold." He continued, pointing to his bleeding head. "When I came to I called out to the others and got no reply. I walked in the direction Emma went and found her unconscious and bleeding." Sam sighed and paced a little before returning to Emma's side. He brushed his thumb across some bruising on his daughter's face then did a cursory glance over the rest of her body. There was blood seeping through her right pants leg and her shirt.

"I'm getting you both to the hospital now." Sam declared, looking at Oliver.

"Sammy, look at Emma. Rayez wanted her dead. You take her out in the open he will kill her. He has people everywhere. His cousin is even a security officer at the local hospital. He could tip Rayez off if you take her there. It's nothing we can't handle here, brother. We can call the paramedics to come and treat her here."

"I don't like this, Ollie. I don't like this one bit."

"I know. neither do I but we need to protect her. Andy would want you to keep her safe. We need to get her to wake up so she can tell us what happened so we can find your missing wife and Abby." Before Sam could reply Gail walked into the room.

"Have you seen Abby? I didn't even see Andy come back yet." Gail asked. "Oliver, what happened to you? And Emma.. Where is my daughter? I thought she was supposed to be with you!"

"Peck, Abby is missing. So is McNally."

"What do you mean?" Nick asked from where he stood in the doorway.

"We think Rayez has them." Oliver said. He sat down in a chair, gratefully taking the gauze and ice pack Sam handed him.

"You think? Think is not good enough!"

"Gail-"

"Don't you dare tell me to calm down, Nick! I know what it is like to be taken. I don't want Abby to have to go through that!"

"It's not anyone's fault, Gail. You need to stay calm while we figure this out." Nick told her. He too was worried for his daughter, but he knew he could trust Andy to keep her alive.

"This is seriously the worst day ever. God. Our kids worse than us. Emma is hurt, Abby is missing, Leo apparently ran off on some personal mission, Christian got himself handcuffed by his own suspect, William legit jumped from the top of one building to another to catch a fleeing suspect, and Charlotte nearly got herself shot by a kid with a gun." Gail ranted.

"Being a training officer is more work than we ever thought." Nick said quietly.

"Don't play the blame card." Sam said to Gail and Nick.

"Mom... Abby...Oliver..?" Emma said groggily, her eyelids starting to flutter open.

"Emma." Sam sighed in relief. Her doe eyes struggled to focus on the people in the room. She shut them again and took a deep breath, biting back a cry of pain. She struggled to sit upright against the raging pain, but her dad pushed her back down softly, his image finally coming into full focus.

"Take it easy, Em." Sam soothed. He kissed her forehead lightly.

"Where are you hurting, kiddo?" Oliver asked her gently. He came over and stood beside her, setting down his ice pack.

"Uncle Ollie." Emma said, giving a sigh of relief. She reached out and grabbed his hand weakly.

"I'm alright, Emmy. We need to worry about you right now, ok?" Oliver said, rubbing her knuckles softly to comfort her. She was clearly still disoriented a little and scared.

"Mom and Abby.. He has mom and Abby! On my god." Emma said, flying upright, eliciting a scream of pain from her lips.

"Emma, you need to lay down and stay still." Sam carefully lowered her back down.

"But he is going to kill them! He can't kill them!" Tears welled in Emma's eyes. It was her fault. She should have been able to save them. She should have been able to stop him. Sam took Emma's face in his hands and leaned his forehead to hers lightly.

"This is NOT your fault. Emma, we will get your mom back and Abby. You are going to have to tell us what happened but we need to get you fixed up first." He whispered to her. He wiped away a single tear that ran down her cheek. "Everything will be ok, honey."

"I know you want to help, Em. So you can talk us through what happened while we patch you up. That sound ok, kiddo?" Oliver proposed. Emma nodded against her father's forehead. Her eyes drifted shut a little but she quickly reopened them.

"Hang in there." Nick said, kneeling beside Sam with a bag of medical supplies. Sam was extremely careful as he started to unbutton Emma's uniform shirt. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than she already was.

"I contacted the paramedics. They are on their way. They can treat her here where it will be safe. All available personelle are out looking for McNally and Abby." Frank announced as he entered the room. "How is she holding up?"

"I'm fine." Emma answered, glancing over at Sergent Best.

"You are too much like your mother at times." Frank said, smiling slightly at her.

"Emma!" Charlotte gasped, running over. Frank was quick to grab his daughter and hold her back.

"Emma will be ok, Char. You need to calm down. Why aren't you out with your TO?" Frank questioned her. His voice was gentle though in attempt to calm her.

"Officer Diaz had to have a talk with Christian quick before we head out." Charlotte explained.

"Charlotte, let's go." Chris called out to his rookie from the doorway. Christian and Gail were right behind him.

"We'll take care of her. Go on." Frank told her. She shot one last glance at Emma before leaving with Chris and the others.

"Why aren't you with your rookie?" Oliver asked Nick.

"Noelle took William with her." Nick answered. He grimaced, seeing the deep bruising on Emma's ribs and a jagged knife wound just bellow them on the left side. Emma's nose scrunched up once she glanced down at it.

"God, Emma. This is not 'fine'." Sam muttered.

"Dont worry about me. I'm not important right now. Mom and Abby are." Emma replied in a tight voice as pressure was placed on the bleeding wound. She stayed stock still as her right pant leg was rolled up. Frank sat down in a chair across from Emma.

"Emma, tell us what happened. Start from the beginning and tell us everything you can remember." He told her. She looked up at the ceiling then began.

* * *

2 hours earlier...

_"You tired of desk duty yet?" Charlotte asked Emma._

_"You kidding me, I've been bored for the past hour. Everyone else is out doing who knows what are we got stuck working the desk." Emma propped her elbow on the desk and rested her head on her hand._

_"Think of it this way. We don't have to sit with a TO breathing down our necks and there isn't much we can really screw up." Charlotte reasoned. The two girls looked up as Christian walked over. He had his head hung low and an embarrassed look on his face. Gail walked right behind him, grinning like there was no tomorrow._

_"Why don't you tell your friends what you learned today?" Gail prompted her rookie._

_"To be more careful when cuffing a suspect?" Christian answered with more of a question._

_"That handcuffs go on the suspect. Not yourself." A smile played on Emma and Char's lips. "Meet me out front in 10." Gail ordered before walking off to who knows where._

_"Did you really get handcuffed by your own suspect?" Charlotte asked trying so hard not to laugh and failing miserably. Emma chuckled when Christian nodded._

_"Well, tell us what happened!" Emma said, excited to hear the story. She sat upright in her chair and leaned back as she waited._

_"Glad you both take so much happiness in my failure." Christian mumbled. He shifted his weight from one foot to the other restlessly._

_"Relax, dude. I'm sure you aren't the only one who screwed up." Charlotte replied. She stood and walked over to Christian's side. "Now talk." _

_"You know how Traci sent Officer Peck and I to bring in Xavier Montegro for questioning about Rayez?" _

_"Of course. I know she sent Officer Collins and William to bring in Victor Erikson too." Emma answered. She joined her friends on the other side of the desk, wanting to hear the story better. _

_"Yeah. Well, we arrived on scene at Montegro's apartment and he was outside talking to another associate of Rayez's, Jayson Dowell. Gail told me to let her take lead so I did. As we approached the guys spooked. They took off in opposite directions. Gail yelled at me to chase Dowell as she went after Montegro. I caught up to Dowell and tackled him to the ground. As i was about to put the first cuff on him he elbowed me in the chest, knocking me off of him. He got on top of me. I tried to fight back but he was quicker. He had the cuffs locked on my wrists when Gail got there and took him down. God i was so embarrassed. Gail was so amused that she took pictures before she even freed me. Then of course she lectured me the whole way back to the station." _

_"Ok, that was pretty bad. Just don't let it happen again and hope that she does not post the photos anywhere around the building."_

_"I wasn't even thinking of her doing that until you mentioned it. Thanks, Emma." Christian groaned._

_"No problem, buddy." The three rookies were still talking when Oliver walked over to them._

_"Swarek, i need you to come with me to follow down a lead. McNally and mini Peck are already there." _

_"Sounds good, Uncle Ollie." _

_"It's Detective Shaw on the job, kiddo."_

_"Got it." Emma said, grinning. _

_"Don't just stand there. Move out!"_

* * *

Present...

"I don't even know why Oliver wanted me to come with him. I mean, shouldn't Officer Price have taken me? I hadn't seen her at all after Parade." Emma continued. She wiped away the sweat that had gathered on her forehead, ignoring the paramedics who were working on her. She looked over at Oliver who now had a line of stitches on his head.

"Chloe was suppose to take you. I couldn't find her so i took you instead." He explained to her.

"Where is Officer Price?" Frank questions. He got shrugs all around. "Nick, contact Dov. See if he knows where his wife disappeared to."

"On it, sir." He moved from his spot near Emma's side and went out into the hallway to make the call.

"How are you holding up?" Sam asked Emma quietly. He could tell that she was fighting to stay conscious, even with the IVs in her arms.

"Good. I'm good."

"Em-"

"Just let me continue. The sooner this is over with the better."

"Alright." He gave her hand a soft squeeze.

"What happened next, Emma?"

* * *

AN: Hope you all enjoyed the longer chapter! I am well aware that many questions were brought up in this chapter, some things may not make clear sense yet, and many things were not answered. They will be answered in later chapters as Emma keeps going through what actually happened and you get to learn more about the actual case and who Rayez is. And yes it will get into the other rookies' mistakes other than Christian's too. There will probably even be a bit with Andy and Abby's current status too. Hope everyone liked the update. Please leave a review. They really make my day :) Anyone have any theories about: Where is Chloe? Where is Leo and what is he up to?


End file.
